


Under Praise

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Praise Kink
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Kudos: 29





	Under Praise

You didn’t notice it at first, the way his cheeks would flush pink and he’d shift in his seat any time you’d say he’d done good on a hunt; when you’d compliment his newest meal; when you give him a compliment in any way, he shifts and runs to the bathroom a while later. It just seemed normal, for the former angel to be unacquainted with receiving compliments and praise. He’d mentioned several times that Heaven wasn’t great for praising the angels - hence he and Castiel had eventually rebelled.

It was a surprise to absolutely no one when your relationship with Gabriel progressed from staring at each other from across the room in the hopes the other would say something, to actually dating. Hell, Sam and Dean had been close to forcing the pair of you to sit in a room until you spoke of your feelings for each other. 

It was already common for you and Gabriel to take hunts alone, and it became the new normal when your relationship blossomed, Sam and Dean weren’t complaining at all. It meant that the stifling feelings from you and Gabriel were gone, though Dean would feign that the affection you and Gabriel shared would make him uncomfortable. Truly, he’s happy for both of you. 

The current hunt is a couple of demons in the deep South. You and Gabriel took it - using it as an excuse to get away for a few days. The demons were easy kills, and within a few hours of being here, the hunt was finished. But you’re not returning to the bunker until Friday, you’re taking a short vacation to relax and recuperate. 

The motel room was dingy, though a quick miracle from Gabriel has made it much nicer. You spent most of the first day in bed, sleeping. Eventually, you had to eat and you ordered a take out - the delivery driver was a teenage boy who couldn’t help but rake his eyes over your body, though when he saw Gabriel he quickly backtracked and left. 

Today though, you’re bored. You don’t want to go back, it’s too cold to even think about moving from the bed. So you’re not, instead you’re just talking with Gabriel about anything and everything. It started as simple conversations about previous hunts, about the brothers and whatever else. Then it progressed into Gabriel’s insecurities, he admitted that he often doubted his ability as a hunter, that he suspected he would be better remaining in the bunker doing anything other than hunting. The thing that hurts you the most is Gabriel’s admittal that he thinks he’s a liability. You make it your mission to show him he’s perfect. 

That’s how you’re here, in front of the mirror. Gabriel is shifting under your gaze, he’s never received this much praise, he doesn’t know what to do. 

“You’re an amazing hunter” You mutter, stroking your fingers over his chest.    
“You always manage to solve the case, linking all of the clues where Sam and Dean struggle - even though Sam acts like he knows everything” You continue. Gabriel shifts further, that usual pink flush hitting his cheeks.    
“And when it comes to fighting whatever it is, you always protect me. On the hunts when it’s just us, you always get the killing blow” You continue. You notice the shift, the way Gabriel’s hands fall to cover his crotch, his cheeks getting more and more pink. 

“Oh, you like that?” You murmur. Gabriel nods slightly, it’s barely there. But you see it. He’s as pink as Patrick Star. You smirk slightly, nipping on his neck. Gabriel’s breath quickens slightly, an almost silent moan can vaguely be heard. Reaching down, the button is unhooked and Gabriel’s trousers fall to the floor. Your hand slides into his boxers, teasing him slightly.   
“Show me” You whisper, trailing your hand back up his chest. He nods, though he says nothing as he reaches down into his boxers. 

Your eyes land on his reflection.    
“So good for me” You murmur, watching as his fist moves. He moans lightly, his eyes briefly meeting yours.    
“You like that? Me telling you how good you are?” You ask, fingers slipping under his t-shirt to tease the skin. He nodded, his fist jerking slightly. You smile.    
“Good boy, I love you so much. You’re so good to me, you’re an amazing hunter…” You trail off, hearing a high pitched whimper. You smile at Gabriel’s reflection.    
“You’re funny, so fucking funny Gabriel. The first time you pranked Sam and Dean I was so close to pissing myself, you’re so funny. You’re an amazing cook too” You continue. Gabriel’s fist moves faster, his whimpers get louder.  _ He’s close.  _   
“You’re perfect Gabriel, you’re so fucking amazing. I love you, so damn much” You say, nipping his neck. There’s a loud groan, and Gabriel is coming over his fist. 

“Good boy” You say. Gabriel flushes red, his chest heaves as he wipes his hand onto his t-shirt, before turning to kiss you.    
  
“I love you” He murmurs. You smile into the kiss, hand sliding to the back of his neck to play with his hair lightly.    
“I love you Gabriel, so much. You’re so powerful, so amazingly wonderful as a hunter, as a lover and a friend. I love you” You respond, briefly pausing the kiss. Gabriel smiles again, shifting under your gaze for a moment.    
“Shower?” You suggest, a small smirk covers Gabriel’s face as he nods. 


End file.
